Present disclosure herein relates to a low emissivity film, and more particularly, to a reflective layer and a metal oxide layer of a low emissivity film.
As environmental problems such as global warming have become a worldwide issue in recent years, interests in developing environment-friendly and low carbon energy and saving energy have increased. As environmental problems such as global warming have been world widely issued in the 2000s, interests in eco-friendly, low carbon, and high efficiency green energy have also increased. Government-led energy saving campaign has expanded to companies, civic organizations, and individuals. Since the typical window has a low thermal insulation property, an additional cooling/heating mechanism is necessary to maintain an indoor temperature. A low emissivity film may be a film including a reflective layer. The reflective layer includes metal having a high reflectance in an infrared region. Energy saving efforts have been conducted by attaching the low emissivity film to the window.
Furthermore, since aesthetic interest and cultural level have increased, improvement in a quality of the window is being increasingly demanded.